cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pro Republicam Et Patriam
History of PREP PREP was started by a few good friends who felt that other alliances did not give them what they wanted. Mainly, they found that the other alliances they were a part of treated them as a statistic, just one more nation in their ranks. So, following this relaization, they broke off and began a new alliance. They wanted the alliance to have a name that would inspire loyalty and honor, and came up with Pro Republicam Et Patriam, which is Latin for "For Republic and Country". They decided that the alliance would be for the members, not the other way around. The alliance started strong, gaining members, and it son reached the 50 member mark, but that number began to dwindle as member nations began to go off and form their own alliances. Then, in June, the Pontiff, one of the Triumvirs of the alliance, was forced to leave the game for personal reasons, and that left the alliance with only one Triumvir, CaptainAmerica. He took it upon himself to restart the alliance, and brought Gulielmus Vespacius into the alliance to help with leading the alliance. Within the first weeks of the restarted alliance, they signed a PIAT with the Turquoise Alliance of Awesome, whose leader had been a former PREP member. 1. Admission Any nation belonging to any team color will be considered for membership in PREP provided the nation does not belong to any other alliances. All new member nations are required to submit an application for admission with the following information. Please note that Nations will not be accepted if they are in a war. * 1. The name of the nation in CN games * 2. The name of the nation's ruler in CN games * 3. Any Past Alliances It is requested that the Nation change their team color to Blue, seeing as PREP is a mainly Blue alliance, although it is not required. Furthermore, once a nation is declared a member of PREP, it is forbidden to join any additional alliance under threat of expulsion by the council of The CDS. This includes having multiple Nations in another alliance. 2. Membership Upon joining, all members will acquire the rank of Member-Nation of PREP. Members are encouraged to actively participate in PREP by joining one of many Departments. Each member has the opportunity to rise through the ranks of a Department and ultimately seek election for the highest office of said Department. A member nation can also seek election to the PREP Senate, one of the highest honors that can be bestowed upon a member. 3. Secession and Expulsion from PREP A. Secession Any member of PREP may secede their individual nation from this alliance if they so choose. Formal and honorable secession requires the member to notify a PREP official, by private messaging either a Senator or a Triumvir. B. Expulsion In the event of a serious transgression between nations, one nation may ask for another nation to be removed from membership in PREP. The affronted nation must present its case to the Senate for consideration. The Senate will put the requested expulsion to a vote. If seven out of nine votes are favorable for expulsion of the nation in question, the nation will be removed from PREP and all membership privileges will cease immediately. The Triumvirs retain the right to veto decisions of the Senate regarding membership expulsion. Excessive flaming, disregard for rules, or another reason not listed that the Triumvirs deem serious enough, also result in a Senate vote for expulsion. Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances